1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for selective control of fluid flow into a production string in a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas are recovered from a subterranean formation using a wellbore drilled into the formation. Often the hydrocarbons are recovered from multiple hydrocarbon-bearing formations (or production zones) along the wellbore. Water is often present in the production zones along with hydrocarbons. Sometimes, water is injected into adjacent wellbores (also referred to as “injection wells”) to move the hydrocarbons from the formation toward the wellbore. During later stages in the life of a production zone, the amount of water produced into the wellbore tends to continue to increase. Water breakthrough sometimes occurs. The breakthrough results in large amounts of water from nearby formation or the water injected into injection wells traveling to a production zone and thus into the wellbore.
A particular problem arises in horizontal wellbore sections that pass through a single production zone containing hydrocarbons. When fluid from different zones enters the wellbore unevenly, fluid may draw down the production hydrocarbon layer non-uniformly, causing water to be drawn into the wellbore at an accelerated rate. Producing water is undesirable because, among other things, the water occupies the valuable pipe space used to lift the hydrocarbons to the surface and moreover that the water has to be separated from the hydrocarbons and disposed of at the surface before transporting the hydrocarbons to their destination.
Flow control devices are used in association with sand screens to equalize the rate of fluid inflow into the production tubing across the productive interval. Flow control devices such as valves are used to prevent or restrict flow of the fluid from the production zone. The flow control devices restrict the flow of water along with the flow of hydrocarbons. Also, such flow control devices are complex, expensive and may require frequent maintenance.
The present disclosure provides apparatus and method for controlling flow of water into wellbores that address some of the above-noted drawbacks.